Holes ouch, I just stepped on a Rock
by THUNDERISH
Summary: Dtent has figured out that they are starring in a movie. Weird short story thing.


This is a weird/dumb idea that I just made up while eating dinner. Please bear in mind that I just had 2 pieces of chicken the size of my foot, and a ½ lb of rice. Hehe. Enjoy, or not… erm. JUST READ THE DANG STORY!!!

Oh, one more thing. I don't own Holes. Or anything about Holes. And I don't want to, I just want to read and watch. LEAVE ME ALONE –throws up-

-- --- --- --- --- -- --- -- -- -- -- -- --- -- -- -- -- --- ------

**Holes- Ouch, I just stepped on a rock. **

Squid rubbed the back of his neck.

"I still don't get it." He complained while reading the packet of papers in his hand.

"What is there not to get Squid? We're gonna be Staaa's!", X-ray explained, while making jazz hands and smiling- a bit too much.

Armpit threw an apple at him, which just happened to be in his pocket.

"Smuggling food are we Armpit? Tsk, Tsk." Magnet shook his finger at Armpit, who frown and put him in a headlock. Eww…

"Guys! Stop getting of topic!" X-ray scolded them, "We're gonn be Staaa's!" he started the jazz hands again. Armpit ran out of apples.

So he took out a bazooka a- JUST KIDDING!!

Zigzag looked like his eyes were going to pop right out of his head.

"So, there doing a documentary on us?"

"Ziggy, don't be dumb, that's Zero's job!." ,X-ray said. Zero looked on the brink of punching this guys head in, but X-ray continued.

"Why would it be a documentary if there's a script?", he shuffled through the pages.

"The characters in this just have the same personalities and names as us."

"Yeah, but how do they know are names? I was right about the cameras!" Zigzag retorted, his hair crazier than ever.

Caveman butted in.

"Man, shut up about the cameras! I checked the showers and the tents already!." Everyone looked at Caveman.

"You actually believed him?" Squid snickered.

"Squid, you checked them when Zig told you!" X exclaimed.

"Man, I was here before Zigzag!."

"Well, why don't you clarify that with the writer of this thing!" X-ray waved the papers in front of Squid's face. "This, Louie Sachar.", except he pronounced it as Sa-chur.

"It's pronounced Sakar." Caveman boldly corrected. X-ray glared at him. Caveman winced, and X smiled.

Suddenly a bird crapped on X-ray's shoulder, and as soon as he noticed he started to scream like a baby and run around like when trip with a birthday cake complete with lit candles and it lands on someone's butt. Not that I have every done that before…

Armpit attempted to run and clean it off with his water. Zero decided that everyone should go to…Africa, and he went back to the tent, only to come out being surrounded by camera people. Magnet was casually standing next to the donut table, where he managed to steal a donut or two. Barfbag started to throw up. Wow.

Squid looked around.

"Woah, real people."

X-ray and Armpit stopped runnin' and stared at Squid. Caveman headed toward the showers where he might get peace. But no, cameras were in there. Zigzag was right, which was really, really weird.

Zigzag ripped the script from X-rays sweaty hands and began to read it. Once he got to the 23rd page he threw it to Caveman.

"It's cursed! It says so right there!", he pointed to the paper.

"No, Zig, it's says Stanley is cursed." He read on. "It says that there is a treasure hidden in the desert!"

"Ohh! I want chocolate mouse!" everyone looked at Squid. Meanwhile, the smart one, Zero, managed to get a shovel and run out into the dreaded desert to look for the treasure, in a matter of eight seconds- everyone ran after him. It seemed Zero knew where the treasure was. X-ray was at the head of the pack, followed by Zigzag and Squid, Magnet, Barfbag, Caveman, and at the end was Armpit.

A big blue ribbon appeared, and following that ribbon was a can of soup. X-ray won the race, and the soup, which turned out to be dinner in a can.

They reached the hole and started to dig. Zero was practically eating the dirt.

After three minutes, Caveman's head started to bleed, X-ray developed chapped lips, BArfbag threw up four times, and Magnet had developed a crush on Collin Mockery, which was very strange. But no treasure. None. They gave up. All of them went back to camp, except for Zero, which automatically meant Cavean too.

Clank. Clank. Clank.

Caveman was making it wider when he heard it.

Hallelujah! He started to sing, until Zero hit him with a shovel. Now Caveman thinks he's Bruce Lee, and he is trying to karate kick the lizards.

Lizards shrug and go back into their cave where they will spoon Doritos until their hearts content.

Treasure found.

Cut.

Xxxoxoxooxooxooxooxoxooxox

Wasn't that a weird story? I thought it was and I will probably be scared for the rest of my life. -----silence---- a little support?

Umm….nice pants?

Thanks.


End file.
